This invention relates to a device for tying a fish line to another fish line or to a fish hook (depending on user needs).
Prior to my invention others have suggested devices for tying knots in fish lines. U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,648 to H. Stephens shows a line-tying device that includes an elongated straight-sided mandrel body having a longitudinal groove 18 that terminates in a notch 19. Two lines can be extended through the groove; apparently one of the lines can be turned downwardly through notch 19 and then wrapped helically around the elongated body. the tail (free) end of the line can then be extended into groove 18 and through the space circumscribed by the wrap-around sections of the line. The tail end of the line is pulled to draw the line off of the elongated body.